Secret Santa
by Errol's Feather
Summary: All over Storybrooke people are trying to figure out what to give the other person being secret Santa. It was all Henry's idea and all seem to play along even if they find the idea stupid.


_**Author's Note: I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you all have a great time celebrating. **_

* * *

_**Secret Santa **_

David James Charming looked at the note in his hand, a name was on it, Elsa. He groaned as he wondered who on earth had come up with the stupid idea of secret Santa. Henry, it had to be him.  
He looked over at the Snow Queen that right now was talking with her daughter wondering what on earth he was going to get her. He looked over at his wife that was feeding young Neal, it would have been so much better if he had picked her. Then he got an idea, maybe he could ask Anna or even Kristoff or would that be to obvious. He sighed as he tried to use his head, what did every girl want? A man, no he couldn't give her that. Charming shook his head as he declared, "I am going out to buy…Christmas presents."  
Snow shook her head, Emma and Elsa hardly even notices as he grabbed his jacket and went for the door.

* * *

Hook was sitting on his ship, looking at a small note in his hand. It said two words, the name of the person he had picked for secret Santa. Mary Margaret, aka Snow White, the mother of the woman he liked. Couldn't he at least have gotten Emma, not that he would have known what to give her in any case. Truth to be told the pirate didn't really know a lot about women or what they wanted. Of course he knew they wanted to be treated right and with respect, but other than that.  
He sighed as he tried to use his head. Snow used to be a skilled hunter and she could use weapons, but with young Neal he couldn't picture her go hunting or sword fighting. Maybe something reminding her of those days, to make her feel not only as a mother, but the woman she used to be.  
An idea slowly started to form as the pirate went to the bottom of his ship to find some money, or something to pay for a gift for snow.

* * *

Anna looked at a small note in her hand Roland, of the people she had met here in Storybrooke he was the one she knew the least about. Of course she knew who he was, in fact he was always staying close to his daddy, Robin Hood. She whoever didn't want to give him something boring like clothes, and she was quite sure that his father could provide him with a hunting bow if it came to that. She sighed walking through the small town, finding that she was missing Arendelle quite a lot. At least there she knew where to get things when she needed it. She looked at the different shops, not quite finding anything to give to a little boy, or at least nothing she fancied.

* * *

Curled up on a couch at the Charming's place Elsa was reading a book while trying to find out what to she was possible going to give David James. She had picked him as secret Santa. She had never really played that game, but she found it interesting. The plan was that they all was going to gather at Regina's mansion early Christmas morning to open the presents.  
The young Queen wasn't even quite sure how that would be after the whole affair with Robin and Regina. In fact she had hoped to pick Regina, but oh well. She sighed as she was looking around the place, trying to get a feeling of what he could like. Or maybe she should try something more personal, after all he had helped out her sister a while back. She was grateful for that. In fact she was grateful for all the people in this small town right now.  
Then again she didn't want it to be something like chocolate or anything like it, he was after all a man. Then an idea popped into her head, and a bright smile became visible on her light red lips.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forest Robin was trying to figure out what to give Belle and his son Roland what to give Anna. Young Roland hadn't really been around her all that much, but still she seemed nice. He looked up at his dad saying, "Daddy, what would you give a girl for Christmas?"  
"You picked a girl out of the hat also?" he said.  
"Yeah but I don't really know her," he said with a small sigh.  
"I don't really know mine either," said her father.  
"Can we go to town so I can look in the stores?" he wondered.  
"Of course," said his father, figuring that was not a bad idea.  
Roland smiled as he took his father's hand and slowly they started to walk towards town.

* * *

In Gold's shop, Miser and Mrs. Gold was trying to work out what to give to their secret presents. Belle was finding the whole idea very amusing and was quite sure she could find a suitable gift for Robin. She was thinking about a book she had seen in the library a few weeks back and perhaps a hunting knife from the hardware store. It was quite possible he already did have that, but then again it might be old and worn out.  
She looked over at his husband that seemed puzzled and asked, "Can I help you out, Rumple?"  
"No, I think I should have it covered, the gift that is," he said and smiled at her. He had picked Henry and he wanted to give him something that belonged to his father. It was the least he could do after all the wrongs he had done in the past. She smiled and gave him an unexpected peck on the cheek. He smiled back and kissed her lips. She blushed as she said, "I am going to go to the library will you be okay here on her own."  
"I will be just fine," he said and nodded at her.  
She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before she headed out the door.

* * *

Snow was walking along the streets of Storybrooke with Neal in the stroller. He was thankfully sleeping for a change. She had been by the diner for a cup of coffee and her office. After all she was now the current mayor, and much like Regina once had, she had to juggle raising her son and being the mayor, all at once. That and her secret Santa mission. She was looking for on idea on what to give Hook. It was between an item of clothing or something for his beloved ship, she was leaning towards the latter. In her eyes it hadn't been all that comfy to sleep at the Jolly Roger and so she decided that maybe she should get him some pillows, a cover or maybe even a blanket. She wasn't sure really. In fact she wasn't even sure if she liked him going out with her daughter, maybe she was just hoping for it to pass. She looked at her sleeping son sighing. Oh to hell with it, it was Christmas, even a dirty all pirate needed a good present then, after all even he was family now.

* * *

Red had decided to do her secret Santa shopping during her break, she was working a double shift today as it was Christmas and so she didn't have that much time to spare. It came as no surprise that it wasn't the first time Red bought a Christmas present for some guy. She had dated quite a few over the years without really making one man stay. Now it was quite a blessing to have been single for some time. No man with a bad breath or anything like it waking up next to her in bed. She however knew she had to find something nice to this Kristoff, after all Emma had used a lot of time to find his girlfriend Anna. Red had met them both at the diner a couple of times and found she liked them both. She also found him quite cute. Maybe some cool boxers for the fun of it she thought making her way to were they sold clothes.

Kristoff looked at the note it said, 'Ruby Red'. He knew that to be the waitress of the diner. He wasn't quite sure why she was invited to Regina's Christmas party, but he took it that she was a friend of the family. He didn't really question it as she was a nice woman in her opinion. She had been polite whenever he had been in the diner and he had only heard the rest speak warmly of her.  
He knew for a for a fact she also were a werewolf and a flirt. He would have asked Anna only this was secret Santa so he was on his own. He walked pass the store when he saw her talking to mister Gold's wife. Maybe…. An idea slowly came to mind and he knew just what to give her.

* * *

Henry was sitting in his old room in Regina's house, he was to spend the night at her house on his own request. She of course had no objections and she was making his favorite meal, homemade lasagna. He had the door to the hallway open and he could hear her working in the kitchen. He had really missed that, living here and her cooking. He looked at his secret Santa note again. He had gotten his second grandfather Rumple.  
The young boy didn't know what to get him yet, after all what did you give a man that had everything.  
Then again he still had a couple of days left to Christmas morning, plenty of time to figure it our. He smiled as he heard Regina's soft voice call, "Henry, dinner is ready, would you get down here?"  
"Yes, mom, be right down," he answered her.  
"Rememeber to wash up first," he heard her. He didn't know what it was but her voice gave him the feeling of safety, that she would protect him from the world.  
"I will," he said and walked towards the bathroom to wash his hands. He could heard her singing something downstairs, happy he was there. He knew spite secret Santa he would give her something for Christmas, after all it was tradition.

* * *

Emma looked at her red leather jacket, worn out and well used. The symbol of her being the savior. Her hand stroking over the fabric, caressing ever so gently. A jacket it felt like she had owned forever, that had been with her through good times and bad. A jacket like her was torn round the edges, but still kept her warm. A piece of clothing that she treasured above all, everyone knew that for a fact. And that was just why she was giving this item away as a Christmas gift for the one she had picked as secret Santa.  
That person, the one that was going to overtake her jacket was Regina.  
It is safe to say that when Emma had first picked her she hadn't been thrilled. They had started mending things again and of course she would have given her a Christmas gift in any case, but this was supposed to be surprising and all. She however wanted to give her something she would remember forever, a sign of truce perhaps. A peace offering even.  
Mainly she just wanted Regina to feel safe and happy wearing it, she might argue against that all she wished, but Emma knew for a fact that she loved that jacket, and perhaps herself.  
She stroked over it and folded it, putting it neatly in a box, closing the lid, before she put paper around, she smiled. It was time it passed on.  
On a note she wrote to Regina from your secret Santa. She made sure to hide it in her car so no one would find it in the meantime.

* * *

Regina wasn't even surprised when she pulled Emma's name out of the hat. Of course she would be left with the one person she was trying to avoid. It wasn't that much of a problem for her as she had planned to buy a present for Emma in any case.  
It was more that secret Santa was supposed to be special and well she wasn't even sure how she felt about Emma right at this point. Not to mention what was she going to give her.  
It would have been much easier if they were involved or enemies, but now that they were something in between…  
What did she even know about Emma except that she drove that car she didn't like. She liked the same things as Henry, computer games and comic, maybe she could get something in that field.  
Or maybe some piece of clothing, new boots perhaps or makeup, or even a makeup class for that matter.  
She shook her head groaning, two days to Christmas morning, there had to be something, anything she could give her.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and the Charming's, Neal, Emma, Hook, Red, Robin, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Robin, Roland, Bella, Rumple and Henry was gathered around Regina's living room table. She came out with two trays, one holding eggnog and one with hot apple cider. On the table was homemade Christmas cookies, nuts and homemade candy of varies sorts along with some dried fruits. Everyone seemed to be in a high spirit and the talking went losely around the table. Rumple had already opened his gift which had ended up being a new scarf and gloves to keep him warm in the cold. Henry had gotten a book and the cloak belonging to his father. Charming had ended up giving Elsa s huge box of chocolate and a bracelet holding two snow crystals one for Anna and one for Elsa. She had already put it on and was sharing some of the chocolate with Anna. In return she had given him a dagger with his crest on.

Robin was just unpacking the gift from his secret Santa Belle, a book about how to make food in the wild, and a brand new hunting knife. He showed it around to the men around which was very impressed. She got a box of cookies with nuts and a brand new book.  
As for Snow, she got a bottle of rum and a new bow and arrow set. She was thrilled. Hook smiled as she almost tried it out in Regina's living room under a loud protest from Regina. She however admitted it was a very nice bow. Hook in return got pillow and some covers for his boat, for when it gets colder, Snow explained. He gave her a hug as a thank you.

Anna got a new cape from Roland with matching gloves and he in return got a puppy from her. Robin wasn't thrilled but he didn't argue against it seeing his son's happiness.  
Kristoff laughed when he opened his gift and found a pair of boxers with prints of snowmen on. Another was with reindeers. In addition he got some carrots for Sven, and a warm sweater for cold nights. Red was thrilled to get the book and Mister Hyde along with some perfume. She would start to read it the next morning already. Red looked at Emma and Regina saying, "That leaves the two of you, who wants to go first?"

"You go," said Regina, giving her a dignified nod. Emma went to find a rectangular box under the three. Curiosity shining in Emma's blue eyes as she looked at it. It was neatly wrapped in a paper with green Christmas trees and stars, the ribbon regally purple.

Emma knew of course that it had to be from Regina, no doubt about it, she carefully removed the ribbon and then paper, finding as suspected a box inside. She opened it just as carefully all eyes on her. Inside was a pair of boots and a note saying, "To be used when we have riding lessons, if you progress I will get you your own horse. In the meantime you will borrow one of mine. I will have you fitted for a jacket and a helmet. Your secret Santa." in addition it was a small box, Emma opened it a necklace holding a small silver pendant in the shape of an apple. She looked at the brunette sitting comfy in her chair eyeing her and said, "Thank you, Regina, this is all too much."

"You cannot ride without the proper attire," she shrugged, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Emma found the last gift and gave it to her, saying, "Open it."  
Of course Emma was not a neat packer as Regina, but at least she had tried. She looked at the brunette with shining eyes as she removed the paper. She carefully opened the lid and gasped, tears streaming from her eyes.

Henry looked at her, asking, "Mom, what is it?"

"Emma, you can't be serious about this, it is your favorite jacket," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You need to keep safe and warm," Emma beamed at her.  
Snow was about to speak, but her husband pushed her in the side. She looked down, while everyone held their breath.

"Thank you so much, I love it," she whispered, taking it out of the box, holding it so very close.

"You are welcome," said she, glad that she liked it. In fact she was glad that her present seemed to give her such joy. Regina slowly put the jacket aside and got up from the couch. Before anyone, not even Emma could react she had walked over let her arms rest around her shoulders kissing her lovingly. As she backed out Emma looked stunned, whispering, "Where did that come from?"

"The bottom of my wounded heart," she whispered, dragging her back to her seat, leaning against her as she sat down. Henry smiled at them whispering to Belle, "Best Christmas idea ever right."  
She nodded as she leaned over to give her Rumple a kiss.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
